


Train Troubles

by KiraWaters



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2769719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraWaters/pseuds/KiraWaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Soriku Lemon nothing more, nothing less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> So my first piece of work! I have a fanficiton, but I wanted to try AO3, I've only ever heard good things. Depending on how it all goes I may just transfer over to this site. Anyways! A quickie lemon between Sora and Riku. First chapter has no smut, second is all! I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters!

The sound of the ocean woke Riku from his sleep, or what he thought the ocean was at least. He was at home in bed still, his mind reeling from a dream he thought he had. Groaning the silver haired male brushed his bangs from his face and got out of bed. There was no point in trying to sleep once he was awake, he'd learned this years ago when he was still a child. He threw on a white t shirt and a pair of black pants before stretching and yawning. It was only four in the morning; he could still hear the ocean from his dreams. Closing his eyes he could almost see the cause of his bad dreams. A brunette with wild, spiked hair and blazing, blue eyes. His eyes were like the ocean, always changing and full of unpredictability.

Riku snapped his eyes open before he could delve too much further into that dream….no nightmare. He didn't have to be at work for another couple hours, but he was bored and restless. This was a horrible combination. Grabbing a black jacket that trailed down past his hips he buttoned it up and took off for town. Twilight Town was small, everyone knew everyone and Riku had just moved. He had been trying to forget, trying to make the bad memories disappear. It wasn't working so far.

"Well, what are you doing out here so late at night?" A familiar voice asked. Riku growled to himself as he turned. The smell of smoke and sulphur meeting his nose. "I didn't expect the Great Riku to stay up all hours of the night."

"Its morning you idiot. I slept just fine and I planned on a walk before work today." Riku didn't bother trying to hide the bitterness in his voice.

The spiky, crimson haired male laughed at his attitude. "Riku, you never have liked me have you? I suppose it's my own fault. Try to not cause too many problems; I'll see you at work." He was flashed a wink and Riku gagged to himself. Axel one of the most loved guys in all of Twilight Town. Also, a man that Riku could NOT stand in any way, shape, or form. He was loud, obnoxious, pushy, and sometimes he was just an ass. Riku couldn't stand his know-it-all, arrogant attitude.

It got on his nerves more than the small things did. His long trench coat disappeared into the nearest alley making Riku groan internally. Right, his father had hired Axel not too long ago. He was never going to escape him now. High school, he had met Axel in high school along with a few others. He hardly remembered their names now, especially after the bitch ruined his life. He chewed on his lip nervously before shrugging the feeling off and heading for the edge of Twilight Town. There was one spot he liked to go where you could almost see the ocean. It was Riku's most treasured spot and he went there any morning he couldn't sleep. Shoving his hands in his pockets again he dug out his cigarettes and lit one quickly. Normally, Riku didn't smoke but sometimes he needed to get the bitter taste of love and hate out of his mouth. Usually after those damned dreams. Making it to the top of his hill Riku sat under the nearest tree and waited for the sunrise. He waited till the sky was pink and blue before he let his head rest on the tree trunk behind him. Sunrise, it had been ages since he'd watched one like this.

_"Riku, Riku wake up." A small voice made him twitch from his sleep. The boy was a lot younger, maybe eight or nine. His hair was a lot shorter, barely reached the back of his neck. Orbs of aqua opened and fixed themselves on a darker shade of blue. "Sora?" The brunette grinned cheekily and pulled Riku into a sitting position. "I have a surprise for you." His voice was low so he didn't wake Riku's parents. Riku wavered in his reply before scowling and shoving Sora onto the floor. "Why are you here? Go away Sora and come back when the sun is in the sky." The boy laughed childishly and pulled the blankets off his best friend. "Come on! It'll be worth it, trust me." Riku paused for a moment. How many times had he told Sora the same thing? How many times had he believed it? Nodding he sighed slowly and extended his hand for Sora to take. "Fine, fine, take me to whatever it is we're doing."_

Something kicked him making Riku shoot into a sitting position. When did he lie down? He scanned his surroundings for a moment before looking up at Axel and Roxas. What time was it? Axel seemed to read his mind and nod with a smirk. "Your dad is pissed with a capital P." Shit.

Riku jumped up and took off for the station. His father was one of the head directors at the tower and unfortunately, Riku was supposed to be leading a few of the platforms. He was hours late by now and he was going to get murdered for it. Arriving at the station he threw his coat off and let it land on his desk before he ran off to find his dad. He wasn't dressed for work by any means, but at least work would be a welcome distraction to Sora. He hesitated in moving and closed his eyes as his heart lurched. 'Sora'. A name he hadn't thought directly in years. Hearing an angry grunt made him turn. His father was standing behind him, hands on his hips. "Dad! I'm sorry I overslept."

The man shook his long, silver hair and put his forehead in his hand. "This can't keep happening Riku. I depend on you to keep things together. When you're late the entire schedule is behind and it can't happen that way. I'm hiring you an apprentice."

"I don't need an…" Riku stopped talking when his father beckoned to his new slave. A boy with spiked, brown hair and large, blue eyes. A thin face he hadn't seen in over four years. His heart sunk to his stomach, no. If Sora recognized him he gave no indication as he smiled his goofy smile and held his hand up to introduce himself.

"I'm Sora, nice to meet you…" He trailed off. This is where Riku was supposed to insert his name.

Instead he hardened his gaze and stepped away from the hand like it was contaminated. "Riku." The brunette's eyes widened slightly when he spoke.

So he did know him after all. "Oh." He dropped the invited hand and crossed his arms looking down. The pathetic brat couldn't even make eye contact with him after what he did.

"I expect you to teach him the routes and the times. He is not going to leave your side until he tells me what he knows." Riku nodded briskly and clenched his jaw. He was stuck with the bastard that tore his heart out, fantastic. When his father left them Sora finally chanced a look up, only to notice his mentor's face hadn't changed from its hardened one.

He felt bad, he really did but what could he say now? "So…"

"Come on, I don't have time for this. Just keep your mouth shut and watch I'm already behind." Riku stormed off in a bad mood. He couldn't believe this was happening to him. He remembered running and chasing Sora around when they were kids. He remembered being the one that had to comfort him, beat up his bullies, and reassure him when he felt down or lost. Riku had always, ALWAYS been there for Sora. This was the worst possible time for something like this to happen to him. He wasn't emotionally stable enough for this.

"Riku, I really would like to…"

The other snapped his attention to the smaller male, "No, stop talking. I don't want to be buddy-buddy and I don't want your excuses. Let me teach you the job so I can go home." Hell no this was not happening. Riku wasn't sure he had ever been this mad before. His heart was racing, his body reacting in ways it hadn't in years. Sora shut his mouth quickly sensing the intense hatred. He didn't need to get fired the first day.

It took Riku all day to teach Sora, and it took all of his willpower to not act like his best friend. When Sora began crying because he caught his hand in the train door it took Riku everything he had to not crack a joke to see the kid smile. When Sora fell down the stairs Riku had to resist the urge to go to him and make sure he was fine. When Axel came and started flirting with Sora, it took all of his willpower to not kick the red head's ass. Leaning on the station wall he let out a low groan and slid down slowly. He was beyond exhausted and his sanity was on the brink of disappearing.

Looking up at the sky he did what he could to focus on it, but a voice startled him from his thoughts. "Are you okay, Riku?" He looked back up into a pair of startlingly blue orbs.

What did he want? "What?"

Sora looked at his feet before meeting his aqua gaze again. "Are you alright?" Sure why the hell not?

Riku stood and shrugged, "I'm fine just leave me alone. Haven't you done enough?" Sora fidgeted uncomfortably before taking a step forward and putting his hand to Riku's chest. There were so many things that Riku wanted to do to him for that gesture, but none was higher than the urge to kiss him.

"You ran away four years ago after telling me you loved me. I didn't get a chance to respond because you ran away." His voice was soft but his eyes were confident. His skin was more bronze, probably from living on the island. Sora had always been more prone to tanning over Riku.

"I would have got my answer the next day, but oh wait, you told the whole school I was a damn fairy that fell in love with you! By that time I was a little more than pissed. I had to move Sora! Do you know what the hell happened to me?" It was sad that the worst day of Riku's life could be summed up in a little more ten three sentences. He kind of hoped that was the worst of it.

Sora looked at him with pained eyes. "I didn't do it though."

Scoffing Riku shoved the hand away and waved a hand in the air angrily. "Right, we were the only two there and I'm supposed to believe that…" An angry glare and a slap to the face made Riku stop talking. His head whipped to the side, the stinging obvious on his cheek.

Sora clenched his fists furiously, "Will you shut the hell up and let me talk?" The belligerent child like always. He was always like this when he didn't get his way.

"Talk about what?" Riku yelled back. He didn't notice a few people had stopped to watch. Among those people were Roxas and his dad.

"I told you to shut up, Riku!" Sora demanded shoving him against the wall. The silver haired male stopped and stared in shock. He'd never done that before. "We weren't the only ones that heard your confessions! Larxene heard us and went bat shit crazy! She told the whole school and told me to take the fall or she'd hurt you! She's psychotic so I had to do it okay?" His voice was full of desperation and Riku couldn't tell where it stemmed from. Was Sora so desperate to be believed, or was he trying to believe his own story?

"And you didn't tell me this four years ago because…" He trailed off letting Sora fill the blanks in. Those beautiful, blue orbs shot him the darkest look Riku had ever seen. "When I tried confronting you a week later you punched me in the face and broke my nose. Of course I stopped trying to talk to you." Riku had maybe lost control after that incident. He'd hit Sora harder than he had ever hit anyone. His heart was racing; he hated how his body still reacted like this. Staring at the small brunette he tried to glare but he was already exhausted. "I wanted you to cool down, so I could explain and go back to normal." Sora's eyes filled with tears. "I had to go through high school without my best friend, Riku. You were the most important thing in my life and you just disappeared. Do…do you know what that's like?"

He knew exactly what it was like because Riku hated life without Sora. It was miserable. "Yeah, I do." His voice was soft, very soft. The two boys were soft and then Sora wiped his tears away. He promised he would never hurt Riku once he found him again. He had to do what he could to make things right, so he could have Riku back, his Riku. If he cried he would lose him all over again.

"Can…can we go back to being friends, Riku? I'm not asking for anything more, but I really do want to be friends again." Sora managed that puppy dog stare that made Riku melt. Riku hated that look it made him do all sorts of things he would never agree to normally.

Sighing he ran a hand through his hair and reached for a cigarette. Sora wrinkled his nose and clasped his hands around Riku's before leaning up and pressing his lips to his best friends'. Riku froze, his body tensed, and Sora was more than sure he was about to get punched again. When it didn't come and he felt Riku relaxing into the kiss, Sora released his hands to wrap his hands around his neck ecstatically. Riku didn't have the self control to react badly. He had to respond positively to this feeling, to this kiss. Sora had kissed him and even though he had ruined his life not too long ago it felt like he was piecing his heart back together bit by bit. When Sora's tongue slipped across Riku's lips the aqua eyed male stepped back and blushed.

"We uh…we're being watched." All of a sudden he seemed to notice all the looks coming their way. Sora looked back before grinning and grabbing Riku's hand. This feeling was too familiar for it to be embarrassing.

"Then follow me, I have an idea."

Moments later, Riku had Sora pinned to the office wall. The shades drawn, the chair pushed against the door to fend off unwanted visitors. His hands running along Sora's thin frame eagerly, his pants not getting any looser. His skin was so smooth despite all the working out and fighting. Finding Sora's neck Riku placed small kisses before biting gently making Sora squirm under his hot breath. The brunette let out a low moan egging Riku on, making him smile under the kisses. Riku felt his heart pounding in his ears when Sora reached into his pants and felt how hard he was.

"Once…once you told me you loved me. Is that still true?" Sora asked in a hushed whisper, his eyes begging for confirmation. Riku tried to tell him, no, that this was going to be a onetime thing, but looking on that face again he knew he couldn't lie.

Staring at his once best friend he nodded and gently kissed him on the lips dropping his hands from his sides to cup Sora's face. "I will always love you." As he said it he knew it was true.

Sora buried his face in Riku's chest as the tears began to fall. "I'm sorry I let Larxene do that to you. I should have let her beat me up or something, I'm so sorry."

Riku chuckled like the old Riku would have. Lifting Sora's face up, he kissed the tears away and shrugged, "Didn't I tell you once I was invincible or something?"

Sora's face broke into a smile, "You used to tell me that all the time when we were kids."

"Then let me say it once more to ease those fears of yours. Sora, I'm invincible." Riku winked flirtatiously and he found Sora's lips against his again.

He tasted like oranges, or maybe another fruit. He was citrusy, lovely tasting. Riku forced Sora's lips open with his tongue and explored every inch of the brunette's mouth. The smaller male's tongue fought for dominance in his mouth, but he quickly lost as Riku's tongue slid against his own making him tremble slightly. He had this kid wrapped around his fingers didn't he? Riku slipped Sora out of his shirt and let his hands trail his chest, back, and sides eagerly. He was well toned from all the swimming and working out. Riku was pleased to say the least. Sora had grown into an amazing young man, more so then Riku could ever imagine. He was shy, less aggressive, and it made him look cute. Riku wasn't exactly the shy type though, not when he'd been dreaming about this moment all his life. Running his hands down Sora's stomach he reached for Sora's pants and unbuttoned them quickly before wrapping an arm around Sora's waist and lifting him up relieving him of his pants as well. Sora's voice hitched slightly when he realized he was stuck between Riku's body and the wall almost naked. He was blushing fiercely, when did Riku get so experienced?

"W…why am I the first one naked?" Sora asked when Riku broke the kiss to breathe.

Riku laughed slightly caressing the other's cheek. "Technically you're not naked yet, and I tend to be more aggressive when it comes to undressing my lovers."

Sora frowned and Riku quickly corrected his mistake. "If I had any lovers I would be." The brunette bit his lip before pushing at Riku's chest and making him step back. The older male looked at him confused before Sora had pounced on him making him fall against the desk with a laugh.

"Fine! I'll just have to undress you myself then." The words made Sora blush even darker then he already was and it made Riku burst into laughter. Sora did not appreciate the laughing though and he scowled tearing Riku's shirt off him and sighing.

"I...I'm sorry you're just so damn cute!" Riku broke out into a fresh wave of laughter with Sora straddling his hips, the both of them on the floor.

"Stop being a jerk!" Sora pouted trying his best to fight the blush away. This was so not fair.

Riku caressed the brunette's cheek with a smile. "You are too cute, Sora. I missed you." Sora smiled again, his blush finally receding. He had been waiting to hear that.

Grabbing Riku's hand he laughed lightly. "I missed you too, Riku."


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lemon part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the smut part! Enjoy

They were on the floor, both naked, both laughing. Riku couldn't remember why they were laughing this time, but damn Sora knew how to ruin a good moment didn't he? "Are you going to have sex with me now?" The brunette pouted when his laughter subsided.

Riku was slightly taken aback by the question before nodding. "Are you done talking now?"

"This isn't my fault!"

Riku broke his sentence with another rough kiss. Sora was straddling his lap, they were chest to chest. Their erections slid against one another making Sora moan. Riku shivered at the sense and did what he could to contain the moan in himself. Sora whimpered when his neck was attacked with bites again, light bruises already popping up. Riku was going to make him beg for this wasn't he?

The long haired male grabbed Sora's erection and pumped him in a slow rhythm making the brunette grab onto his shoulders and moan louder. "R..Riku." His name slipped from Sora's lips making Riku smirk. He loved hearing that it would never get old.

Sora bit his lip, eyes closed as he enjoyed the feeling being brought on by the other. He felt pressure in his body; it was building, but before he could release Riku stopped. Sora's eyes opened suddenly and the silver haired boy shook his head with a sly smile. "Don't think I'll make it easy."

Sora relaxed against Riku's body, his eyes full of confusion. What was he talking about? Riku put his hands on Sora's back and slowly shifted so he was lying on his back on the floor. He moved down, sliding his hands down his chest and stomach before rubbing the inside of his thighs and pressing his lips to Sora's erection. It made the smaller male squirm and whimper. Riku was enjoying this with a passion.

As he slid his tongue across the tip of Sora's erection the male arched his back up groaning loudly. Had he ever done anything like this before? The male's pink cheeks and short breaths told Riku he probably hadn't. This meant he would be tight as all hell. Riku would be more then okay with that. It meant more pleasure for both of them when Sora was able to enjoy the feeling of Riku being inside of him.

Speaking of which, Riku smirked and slipped his fingers into Sora's open mouth. The brunette blushed and let out a strangled gasp before figuring out what Riku wanted. He closed his lips as Riku pressed kisses to his erection, licking the tip, and taking all of him in expertly. Sora had a hard time focusing on sucking on the fingers with Riku's mouth all over him.

When his fingers were coated with saliva he pulled them from Sora's mouth and pulled him into his lap smirking wickedly. "Just relax."

He fingered Sora's entrance lightly feeling the male tense and groan. He was trembling under his touch; Riku loved having so much power. He pressed his first finger into Sora's tight entrance earning a small whimper and then a pleasurable moan. He was getting used to the feeling when Riku started moving his finger in and out, up to the knuckle, and then out smoothly. He placed soft kisses against Sora's neck, jaw, and chest before inserting the second finger. Sora tensed again but now he was rocking his hips back and forth in time with Riku's thrusting. He was beginning to loosen up, that was good. After the third finger was in, Sora was almost yelling from pleasure. The pressure was building up slightly and Riku could feel the pre cum along Sora's tip.

He slid his fingers out and Sora fought with the button on Riku's pants with a scowl. He wanted all of him right now. He had waited years for this moment, and now it was too close to stop. Riku felt the trembling boy and watched his determined face before laughing and grabbing the boy's small hands. He scowled at Riku before shaking his head.

"I can't get them off! Why are they still on?" He sounded so desperate to have Riku's affection.

Riku placed his lips against Sora's with a smirk. "You don't have to be so eager. You act like."

"Stop talking!" Sora demanded finally slipping his hands from Riku's and managing to wiggle him out of his pants.

Fine, fine he understood. Riku could talk later, but he would be lying if he said this wasn't amusing. He was highly entertained by Sora's attitude. Riku moved quickly, pressing Sora onto his back and moving his tip along the tight entrance.

Sora whimpered eyes half lidded. "S...stop teasing me already!" He was being extremely needy, his voice full of desire.

It was so much fun though. Riku pressed into Sora, the brunette letting out a startled gasp and digging his nails into Riku's shoulders. The small crescent welts were already forming and Riku chuckled slightly. He stopped moving, sliding slowly into the smaller male until he was comfortable. He waited until Sora's hips bucked in need and he groaned in satisfaction.

He didn't know anything would feel so good. Riku was slowly starting to agree as Sora's tight walls pressed around him, he could feel the pulse vibrate through his stiff member. "Oh god." He whispered sliding in and out of Sora at an even pace.

He never came fully out it would ruin the moment. Sora grabbed at the floor, his knuckles white as he moaned Riku's name again and again. It only egged the silver haired male on as he thrust deeper and deeper into the other trying to find that sweet spot. Sora groaned his name again and shifted slightly, Riku suddenly hitting his prostate.

He yelled white spots of pleasure filling his eyes and head. He could hardly think let alone do anything. Sora let out a scream of pleasure, Riku's hand grabbing Sora's erections and rubbing them together as he pushed harder and deeper into Sora.

The brunette trembled beneath him and called Riku's name again as he hit the prostate again. He bit his lip, feeling Riku's lips on top of his skin again. The heat was coming off his skin in waves it was beautiful. It only took a few more seconds before Riku's hand was coated in Sora's cum. It was warm, sticky. He didn't mind at all as he licked Sora from his fingers and met his lips again.

Sora groaned into the kiss as Riku pulled out and finished on the floor. Both of them were breathing heavily, panting. He flopped down on the floor next to the brunette, wrapping his arms around him with a grin. He was so warm and cute.

"I missed you, Riku."

The silver haired male nodded, "I missed you too."

There was a moment of silence before a harsh laugh broke out throughout the room. "And I loved that! Can't wait to see you tomorrow, Riku!"

He knew that voice. Shooting up Riku eyed the monitor on the desk. Shit, he didn't turn the microphone off. His face flushed scarlet and he groaned putting his face in his hands. That couldn't have been worse.


End file.
